Refined world
by MelodyofDeath42
Summary: The 'Teiko Disaster' was what set them apart, two remain sane, four turn psychotic would it be possible for them to be normal once more? Fem!Kuroko
1. Chapter 1

Summary:In this refined world Akashi never turned but the 'Teiko disaster' still happens but what if Kuroko went with Akashi the last sane member of their broken team Fem!kuroko

"Good morning Akashi-kun." A bluenette with waist length blue hair with wavy ends and beautiful clear blue eyes said approaching a red haired teen with striking red eyes and red hair "Good morning Tetsuna, care to walk with me to the gym?" Akashi asked the newly named Tetsuna.

"Of course Akashi-kun...How have things been?" She asked as they walked towards gym for basketball tryouts.

"Things have been fine, and I'm sure that's not what you really wanted to ask was it?" Akashi said glancing at her she stopped mid step and asked "Will things go back to the way they were if we beat them?" She looked at him with tears of desperation in her eyes Akashi walked back to her wiping away the tears with a small smile "Most likely yes and I will take full responsibility if they don't so don't cry Tetsuna..." He calmed her down almost instantly with his words. She had been so broken since that disaster had happened, he swore to make them pay while she swore to turn them back.

In the gym:

"I wonder who'll be on this team besides us." Tetsuna said while walking in with Akashi she ended up walking into somebody though and nearly fell back if Akashi hadn't caught her.

"Sorry I didn't see you there." She said looking up at the guy whom she had bumped into he was beautiful even though he was a guy "Ara who did bump in to!?" He said looking around but he only saw Akashi.

"did I bump into you?" He asked "no you bumped into me." Tetsuna said from behind him "ahhhh! Where did you come from!?" He asked scared that she somehow materialized behind him "I was here the whole time, sorry for bumping into you." She said bowing a little "ahh that's fine" he replied still winded from her appearance.

"Reo-nee hurry up and get back to practice!" A boy with blond hair called out to him "It looks like I'll have to get back, it was nice to meet you...?" The newly name reo looked at her as if asking for her name.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuna." She answered simply "it was nice to meet you Tet-chan." Reo said as he left to practice

Akashi and Tetsuna headed to where all the other first years were applying for basketball sh waved to him as he headed to the end of the line while she went straight to the coach to hand in her application to become the manager she just left it at the table since they didn't notice her she went to where the classes were posted so she could tell akashi later.

To: Sei-kun

Subject: Classes

Akashi-kun we're in the same class ^.^ 1A

From: Sei-kun

Re-Classes

The line is taking awhile i'll see you there in about... an hour or so save a seat near the window for me kuroko

She headed to where she presumed the first year classes to be and took a seat in the front row next to the one that was next to the window she put her bag on the seat to save it and sat quietly reading her own though she finished her book far to quickly and there was still half an hour before school officially began everyone was still getting into whatever clubs they wanted. She started to think of the times she had with GoM but then a bad memory appeared the memory of why she stopped playing basketball all together.

 _Flashback:_

 _It was the weekend and as usual the rainbow headed crew would go play street ball with Tetsuna since she wasn't allowed to play in the men's league no matter how good she was she just supervised them now._

 _They had been growing apart but they never stopped playing with her but this day was different..._

 _Tetsuna caught the ball having no one to pass it to she dribbled the ball amateurishly as Aomine came out to steal from the side. she didn't see him coming and was in mid run when he came out of nowhere his torso pretty much crashed into her leg it was contorted in a weird way as she let out a small scream of pain. she had fallen onto the concrete and her left leg now had a large deep cut as she skidded against the concrete, all of the GoM surrounded her with Akashi calling an ambulance._

 _She was on the verge of tears and was whimpering Aomine stood at her side shocked and was starting to hyperventilate 'I-I hurt tetsu...?' he was trying to wrap his head around it, it was so unbelievable to him he couldn't accept the reality of it._

 _Kise was crying he held her in his embrace, he knew she wasn't dying but it was still an injury that could stop her from doing many things with them it could even bind her to a walking stick or even a wheel chair if she could no longer support herself on the leg. Midorima used his lucky item for the day which was a blue towel to wrap her wound the blood was seeping through he was panicking and large beads of sweat were making their way down his face as he desperately tried to stop the bleeding._

 _Akashi was trying to stay calm and ended up glaring at Aomine, Murasakibara could only watch in shock not knowing what to do. the paramedics came and took her away Akashi went with them to tell them the details of what happened, the others silently went home with a grim aura nobody would know what would happen to Tetsuna."Tetsuna know that I and the others will always l-_

 _Flashback end:_

 _"-_ suna Tetsuna wake up Tetsuna." Akashi said trying to wake her up he was the first one besides her and had already taken his seat they chatted about the book she just finished till the other students crowded in and started to crowd Akashi, Tetsuna simply sighed and waited for the teacher seeing as nobody would no one would notice her and if it weren't for her stuff being there she was willing to bet that everybody would be trying to take her seat.

the day went by the teacher couldn't see her it was what she was used to. The best part of the day though was when basketball started they were going to organize all the first years into the strings...

One Week later Seirin:

it was the first day of school and there were clubs recruiting as many freshmen as possible, particularly there was a tall red haired teen walking around looking for the basketball table. He saw a guy with a cat mouth shouting about basketball he carried him, _dragged_ , to the table and applied. He slept throughout most of the day getting in trouble and such and it was finally time for him to go to the tryouts.

The coach much to his surprise was actually his senpai and was a girl. "My name is Aida Riko and i need you to take off your shirts for examination." she ordered simply most if not all the freshmen were reluctant to do as she asked but they did it anyways. "Hmmmm you can probably only do 20 squats in a minute, you can probably run 5 laps in 3 minutes..." the boys were amazed by how accurate she was in her description of what they could do.

She finally came to the red haired teen know as Kagami Taiga who was expected by them to have the best stats but what she actually expected from him wasn't nearly as close as what she actually saw it was beyond what a high school student should be able to do in her opinion. "Riko are you ok?" hyuuga asked "Ah yea..." she said before she started to explain their training and schedule.

"If you can't do all of this or don't think you can then leave right now." Riko ordered seriously most of the freshmen left leaving only four: Kagami Taiga, Koichi Kawahara, Koki Furihata, and finally Hiroshi Fukuda.

Tbc

 **A/N hello my name is melody ^.^ i hope you enjoyed this chapter I may update really fast or really slowly depending on how much inspiration i have and i would love if you could review so I can improve further chapter bye~**

 **~Melody**


	2. Chapter 2

"Today we will be setting up a new training regime for each string, we will also be evaluating your abilities and special skills." Tetsuna said to the basket ball members who had no idea where the voice came from and were looking everywhere eventually Akashi had to repeat her words so they didn't waste any more time. Both tetsuna and Akashi demonstrated the routine she made thought it was mainly him copying her so the other males would know what to do.

Few caught her eye but there was one that especially stood out to her, "Mayuzumi Chirhiro stay behind please." She called out by some miracle she was heard by him and he stood there while Akashi stood watching and waiting for Tetsuna.

"What are you gonna kick me out the club or something?" He asked tonelessly although if you looked closely into his eyes there was a hint of sadness.

"No you are going to be specially trained by me to be 'the _phantom_ sixth man 2.0'." Tetsuna said clarifying her **intentions** when tetshortsuna said this it left Mayuzumi confused and Akashi quite surprised, "Tetsumi are you sure he can do this?" Akashi asked trying to validate what she just said "Yes although I don't think he can stop his natural will as a player he will be good enough." She explained although Mayuzumi was still confused he trusted her to explain all of it to him later.

With seirin:

"Kagami,Hyuuga,Mitobe,Izuki, and Koganei you'll be our starters for the Inter-high, but that doesn't mean you benchwarmers can slack off either so from now on we will also be meeting up on the weekends to train but of course it will be lighter because we can't strain you bodies." Riko ordered seriously which boosted their morale. She handed them each a copy of the schedule and their new training began.

Weekend:

To:Group

Subject:Meet up

Everybody meet up at the old hangout at 12 pm on the dot we will be playing 3 on 3 to see how far everybody has gotten _and_ yes Tetsuna _is_ going to be joining us.

 _-Akashi_

Specifically speaking it was the generation of miracles and their managers that got the meassage knew his order was absolute and all headed out in their casual clothes to _the hangout_ , it was to put it in simpler terms the convenience store that was close to Teiko the place near the court and their refresh area...it was _their_ spot even though they split up and weren't on the best terms that much was agreed.

"I'm surprised your all on time; before we play shall grab a bite at Maji's?" Akashi suggested as the group of handsome men and beautiful ladies.

Kise was wearing a beige cardigan over a white t-shirt with jeans to complete his simple outfit. Akashi wore a white dress shirt sleeves rolled up with a red tie and vest with black slacks on the bottom. Midorima was in a green sweatshirt with his lucky item, a key chain of a rainbow colored key, attached to his belt and jeans. Aomine wore a navy sweater over a navy v neck, with a red belt around his navy had a red scarf purple shirt and coat and blue pants on with of course a snack of some kind in his hand

The girls were dressed pretty elegantly Tetsuna had a blue headband in her hair and was wearing a blue dress with a yellow rim at the end which reachreached her knees along with knee socks. Momoi had a pink cardigan and white T-shirt and a black and red checkered miniskirt on.

They received many states from others as they walked but the air around them was tense the only thing that kept others from telling was te chatter Kise made and his smiles even though the others ignored him for they were far too used to it.

They took a seat next to the window as Akashi ordered their meal, he was also paying. It was silent as they all stared at each other not knowing where to start. "Kurokocchi you never told us what high school you went to, since we're already here tell us!" Kise asked in her direction. Looking around she saw a group of teens one of which wore a jersey that had a school name on it "Seirin." She said easily lying through her teeth Kise was confused trying to think if he's even heard of that school.

Seirin:

"I'm going to go get our meal." Kagami said getting up he walked until he saw a couple mops of rainbow hair, usually he would ignore this but from the bags under the table and the intimidating aura around them he couldn't help but stare, this was also his biggest mistake. He kept walking until he bumped into something, hearing things clatter the rainbow heads turned toward him and began to turn pale. Kagami looked all over till he looked down to see a red head and food and drinks on the floor. "S-Sorry I didn't see you there because you were so _short_ the already pale group grew whiter nobody **nobody** called Akashi Seijuurou _short._

"It's fine sir but you'll be paying for the hospital bills, maybe I should also due you." Akashi said with a smile though he had a red and black aura begind him as he held up his hand which seemed to be broken. Kagami paled and the rainbow heads shook their heads and prayed for his poor soul.

Kagami walked back to his table with a distraught look, they watched on pity clearly in their eyes since they watched everything unfold, that wasn't all that Riko saw though. She saw the red head go back to the table of rainbow heads colors of which she recognized as the generation of miracles which left her shaking and quiet. "Riko? Riko?" Hyuuga kept calling while he waved his hand in front of her face only for her stand up and rush to that table "Are you the generation of miracles?!" She yelled eyes shining when she reached them "U-uh yea." Kise replied ugh a smile eye twitching immediately after that she took out a pen and paper.

"Can I have your autographs? Your all so good at basket ball!" Se handed them the paper which they all signed including Akashi which only proved he faked his broken hand."Thank you! By the way I look forward to going against you guys." She said with a sly look as she left them.

"So...Akashicchi you lied about the broken hand we can still play right?" Kise asked breaking the silence they held."Of course who do you think I am?" He said with a small smile as they headed out.

The two teams captain would be Akashi and Aomine each picking their own team.

Teams:

Aomine:Kise Murasakibara and himself

Akashi:Kuroko Midorima and himself

Akashi threw the ball in the air and it was Midorima who caught surprisingly since he was going against Murasakibara in the starting position. "You idiot! Why didn't you jump?!" Aomine yelled at him as he ran for Midorima whom was making the shot from mid court, of course he made it as always.

Kise caught it as it fell from the hoop and ran for it to the other side rather than passing it to Aomine whom was much further ahead than him. Kuroko who was lying in wait stole and passed to Midorima who made another shot a little past the mid court but still close. "Oi Kise why didn't ya throw it to me? I could've made it!" Aomine yelled over to him "sorry Aomine-cchi I thought I could make it." Kise replied awkwardly. By this point they were gathering attention from all over including that of seirin's.

"Is that...? It is!" Riko yelled out loud as she spotted a group playing B-ball as they were walking past the courts. The boys turned to where she was looking and some jaws dropped and some held vengeance in their eyes. A few aka Kagami and Koganei didn't know who they were though it was Kagami who broke the ice and asked "Who're they?" Riko looked at him as though he were an alien "The generation of miracles, players so strong they would probably appear once every 1000 years or so. They are strong beyond their age. Their team consist of the perfect shot:Midorimato Shintarou, The monster ace: Aomine Daiki, The perfect copy: Kise Ryouta, The Aegean shield: Murasakibara Atsushi, and The emperor:Akashi Seijuurou." Riko explained to them as they walked towards he crowd that was gathering.

To the players it was a slow paced though to everybody else it was as if it were a blur. Shots by Midorima were blocked by Murasakibara in which the ball was stolen by kuroko who sent it to Akashi, though sometimes Aomine saw through it and got the ball to make a shot. It was an almost even game that got the veiwers blood to rush especially with the ghostly passes, steals, and shots.

By the end of the match their score was even 120-120 and they were exhausted out of every match they've ever had the hardest were always against each other. "It may be a tie this time but next I'll definitely win!" Aomine said wiping away the sweat from his brow. Momoi handed them towels and water "Good job out there!"

"Can we stop by one of our houses to freshen up? I feel disgusting covered in so much sweat, the towel doesn't soak enough either." Kise said as they walked past the applauding crowd of viewers, they made way for the group quite easily like the Red Sea as many would say.

"Whose house is closest here?" Akashi asked the group "I think I'm quite close its only three blocks from here." A quiet voice answered back which was quickly identified as confirmed that she was indeed the closest and headed over with a peaceful silence. The walk overall was 15 minutes till they arrived at a quaint two story blue house. "Sorry this is quite small." Kuroko said nonchalantly. "This house is plenty big kuroko unless you have a mansion I don't think you or any of us besides Akashi, do you?" Momoi asked a little surprised seeing as their ghostly friend didn't reply till she saw a subtle but tiny nod of conformation.

TBC...

 **A/N I hope you all enjoyed that chapter sadly school is starting again so I won't update as fast maybe...**

 **~Melody**


	3. Chapter 3

The silence was threatening they thought it was weird that she had to hide that from them when they would've been fine with it "Baka it's not a big deal." Aomine said bonking her head.

"There's only three bathrooms so you'll have to share...Momoi and I will be in the top. I recommend you shower together lest you all want a cold." with that she left stopping only for one last line "Ahomine I'll get you back...soon." with that ominous warning she left with Momoi to the bathrooom upstairs leaving the guys to decide how to split up the other two bathrooms.

"Midorima, Murasakibara, and I will take the left bathroom and Ahomine and Kise will take the other." Akashi said smoothly with protest from Aomine "Why is everyone calling me that?!"

"Because your an idiot." came a quick jab from Midorima as he was leaving.

Meanwhile with tetsuna and Momoi:

"Are you enjoying the bath Momoi?" Tetsuna asked

"Fuuuu.. It's amazing... just like a hot-spring. Ah! Tet-chan your chest grew again! its almost as big as mine... too bad you always wrap it." Momoi finished with a sigh.

"N-no, don't tell Aomine and Akashi alright." Tetsuna uncharacteristically shy and blushing.

"Do you want some entertainment?" Tetsuna asked holding a remote, when she recieved conformantion she pressed play and on the screen there appeared something that left Momoi with a nosebleed.

"T-T-T-T-Tetsuna! Isn't this illegal?!" She yelled out before turning to her dear friend who had a glint in her eyes.

" It's not illegal they were the ones who made the decision to go in and the cameras aren't exactly well hidden either." She quickly refuted.

What is on said screen you ask? It was a split screen of the rest of the GoM in the bath with each other and talking amongst each other. They were all butt naked and of course by some god their privates were blocked by the steam of the bath. "Tet-chan good job!" Momoi said with a thumbs up holding back her nosebleed.

Tetsuna responded back with a thumbs up as well but their fun was interrupted when Akashi looked straight into the camera before smirking. "Murasakibara do you mind leaving to the other bathroom I have something important to discuss with Midorima." Akashi ordered calmly as murasakibara nodded and left.

As soon as he was out the door Akashi attacked he went straight for the tsundere's neck sucking "A-A-AKASHI! WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?" He screeched Akashi quickly whispered something into his ears before Midorima said "W-we agreed not to do this anywhere but our houses..." That sent the stalking girls over the edge not even seeing what Aomine and Kise were doing before Murasakibara walked in.

They fainted the cause was nosebleeds, needless to say the way they looked at the GoM was never the same since especially since after they saw Akashi he looked like he was shining from pure joy.

They spent the rest of night gossiping over what happened in the bath (Momoi and Tetsuna) and when day broke they left waiting till the next weekend where they would meet up once more.

 **A/N The GoM have a bad relationship on the court and that is what makes Tetsuna sad but otherwise they would be good friends at least around each other, I hope you enjoyed ^.^**

 **~Melody**


End file.
